Meet Me In The Tower
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: -one shot song fic- John can not get Mike out of his head. He takes extreme measures and pays the consequences


**Yes another story haha I just thought of it in my mind. While listening to one of my favorite bands Ours and if you don't know them CHECK THEM OUT NOW! um anyway. I own no one. People are property of WWE and TNA and themselves and any usage of lyrics goes to Ours. Enjoy :]**

_I am like a big strong cable. I am like a girl soft inside. Finally today. I am able. To put you in the ground._

Memories of you kept swirling in my head and like a prisioner I was caged in. The sound of you saying you loved me and realizing those words were in vain torn me apart. Seeing you kills me. But not anymore. Oh no. Not anymore. Michael Mizanin. I have defeated you. So they might bring me to jail. So they might lock me up and through away the key. It was well worth it to get rid of your voice in my head. To get rid of bumping into you on the streets and you looking at me as if you never knew me. To get rid of everything you were. To get rid of what you stood for. I finally got rid of you. One would think it was insanity but I for one know I am completely sane. Always was. Always will be. It is your however who was the insane one. Playing with emotions as if they were cheap toys. Telling one thing but surely meaning another. Watching me break down and mocking it. You indeed were the insane one. Your sick games have come to an end. Your games are over. As I throw the dirt on your body and walk away. I have no regret of what I've done. I have no regrets but one. That one regret. Was ever meeting you.

_The mirror fell and I_

_I may as well have been blind_

It's been 2 days since I rid myself and this world of your evil ways. I looked in the mirror and couldn't even recognize myself. I mean I saw me. But this was a different me. A changed me. A no longer pushed around me. A no longer lying in your shadow waiting to be spoken to me. A stronger me. A me I can be proud of. But this me. Oh this. This me. Killed you. I almost felt bad but remembered the pain you gave me. I look at myself thinking of you with your hands up begging me to stop but yet the knife still crashed into your heart. Over and over. I look at the sick sadistic smile forming on my lips. I can't help but let out laughter. Oh Michael Mizanin how you toyed with me. You thought that I would never retalilate. That you could treat me anyway you wanted. To think you thought you were the smarter of us both makes me laugh to no end. Oh I let you think you had the upper hand. If only you knew. If only you knew your downfall was immenent. If only you knew it was bound to happen. I stare at the mirror and study myself.

John Hennigan.

**What have you become?**

Viscious but this is not my nature

**But to have killed him like that don't you find it wrong?**

He had it coming.

**What did he do to you that was so horrible?**

Oh he did enough. I wasn't gonna allow him to do this. Not to me. Not anymore.

I hush my thoughts and go back to staring in the mirror. What I'm seeing is definently not who I am. Who I see in this mirror is the face of a naive man who followed around his boyfriend and agreed blindly to what he said good or bad. However. The man I know I am if only the mirror could show the inside of me would show a man who takes no ones shit and gets revenge when it needs to be taken. Even if a life was taken. Even if he is forever silenced. I see no fault in what was done.

_I've finally stablized _

_I've finally stablized _

_Everyone will see_

_Everyone will see_

I turn to face them all. They deemed me insane. I'm in this quiet room with my arms tied behind my back facing a blank wall. They come in every so often to check on me. To ask me tedious things such as how I'm feeling or when I have to go to the bathroom. They are telling me for killing and not feeling an ounce of sorrow makes me insane. But if they had him. They'd know what I did it. I am not insane. I am quite sane. What he's done to me. Oh . That was indeed insane. But what I did. I was saving other men from being hurt by this satan like creature. I was doing a good deed. I tried to explain and they deem me insane. I don't belong in this place. He did. He belongs in this room with blank walls. In a place with meals so bland that they all start to run together. He belongs in a place where they give you pills out of plastic cups then lock you in a room for hours because you are a hazard to others. I don't belong here. I did nothing wrong. All I did was kill the thing that tore me down. All I did was rid the world of Michael Mizanin. I feel worthy of a parade. But instead I'm in here. Suffering for my goodwill. Showing you goodwill brings you nothing. She came in to give me my medicine and I was in a trance. I think of the events and lie down. How am I in such a place?

Why am I here?

**You murdered him**

I know but it was right

**Murder is wrong no matter what John. You know that**

But he hurt me he had to feel the pain of my broken heart

**But it wasnt worth all this**

Then tell me. Why are you still helping me

**Because John.**

Becase what

**Because I know there is good in there**

But you are wrong. I was always good

**Good doesn't kill**

Oh that voice in my head. Even with him dead. He still talks to me. He still owns my brain and my thoughts. I am battling him in my mind. Have I really gone insane? No I'm not insane. I don't belong here

**Oh but you do John**

Mike please leave me alone

**You killed me John**

You occupied to much. With you dead you should leave me alone yet you are still here

**Because John. You will never get rid of me**

Michael has won. I don't know what could of drove me to this point. But I am now sitting in this cold bathroom on the floor. I managed to snag a knife from one of the others. Figures a place like this wouldn't check its patients. I can't get rid of Mike. Not while I'm alive. I lift the knife and thrust it as far into my chest as deep as I can go. I pull it out and it goes black. I wake up in a place surrounded by flames. I am finally free.

I am finally away from Mike

**Oh but you're not John**

Mike how do you do this

**Because John Hennigan. I own you. And more importantly.. I own you're soul. **

This can't be true

**Oh but it is. You because you killed me. Will be doomed to me in your head for eternity**

I can't get rid of him. In life and in death. Michael Mizanin will always have the best of me


End file.
